


Platonic and Romantic Timinette Headcanons

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat Headcanons [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa adopts Marinette in one of these, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Childhood Friends, Dadzawa, F/M, Incorrect Quotes, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), MariBat, Marinette centric, Sibling Jasonette, Skateboarding, Timari - Freeform, maribat headcanons, sibling daminette, sibling dickinette, timinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: A bunch of Timinette/Timari headcanons I've come up with. All of these have been taken from My Tumblr; Miraculousfanfic127. These can also be found in the master list otherwise known as part one of the maribat headcanon list. All of these ideas are free to use and write about, all I ask is you tag me! Each Chapter will have romantic/platonic listed in the title of each chapter, happy reading.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Aizawa Shouta, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. When Work Calls (Romantic)

Timinette au with Tim and Marinette working at the Wayne Enterprise Europe Branch 

  * When the batfam gets wind of the Hawkmoth situation they send Tim to do recon under the ruse of checking in on their European branch. 
  * Marinette has been working as the Personal Assistant to Tam ~~(but let's just admit it, Tam and Marinette could easily take over the company and nobody would complain)~~ but tended to only talk with her when she needed international meetings or intel from their sister Branch. 
  * Now the Branch was made far before Tim was introduced to the family, hence why most people haven’t met him (and why Tim has never seen the Branch in person). Meaning Bruce and the rest of the family had to go with for a few weeks. 
  * ~~It most certainly was not because Dick wanted to go on a vacation, or because Damian wanted to assess the heros’ skills. No never. They would never be so careless. This was for Tim. Not them. Never.~~
  * But getting on with it. When the family enters the building they couldn’t help but notice how… calm everything was. There might have been a few ringing phones here and there but other than that the entire building was quiet (ignoring the soft music that came out of each of the phone's speakers) 
  * And the building was fairly nice too. Just by walking into the lobby, they noticed how cozy it was (maybe it was the winter air mixed with the fireplace near the waiting area.). The couches were all fairly new, baskets filled with blankets and pillows surrounded the room, and the large tv playing the news just added a ‘home’ type of vibe. 
  * But that was nothing compared to the rest of the building. Most of the cubicles were fairly designed, each looking as tho they were meant to be there, and not just oddly placed green things. Plus most of the workers were fairly calm, nobody ran anywhere and nobody seemed to be in a rush. 
  * Call the Waynes impressed, clearly, this branch knew how to work (if their monthly income was anything to go by)
  * But then they reached the top floor and wow… Tams P.A. was cute.



Hey, so this is just sorta a general announcement? If anyone wants to be tagged for anything I do, let me know. Even if I don’t say there will be more to one of my ideas I could think of something and it's always good to have the insurance. And that also goes for if you don’t want to be tagged anymore, I get it. Promise my feelings won't be hurt. 

Also, I get that you all have opinions, however, to personally go after one specific person for an idea when several others are also doing it is really rude… I saw something here, and despite it not being directed towards me, It kinda made me feel like I shouldn’t be writing for that (it was Maribat and the salt around it). 

I’m not saying you guys need to stop voicing your opinions, but please don’t attack people for the little things. If you don’t like someone's ideas then block them. By going after them your either severely hurting someone or just empowering them. That's all I have to say, thanks to everyone and I hope you all have a fantastic day!


	2. Pirate! Au (romantic)

So let’s go ahead and say that Marinette was the ‘Queen of The Seven Seas’, someone who rivaled Jack Sparrow (both in skill, luck, and stupidity)

So Marinette grew up as the baker’s daughter and was commonly seen with Jason Todd (who in this au did die but was brought back in the same sort of way Jack). Jason was the Generals son and often times went with Bruce on 'adventures’.

Dick stayed with Bruce however they weren’t perfect. Meaning that when Jason went missing Dick ran out with his own, newly made, crew to find him. Stuff happened, Tim came into the picture, and they all got Jason back.

As stated before, Jason knew Marinette and treated her as a younger sister. So when he went missing she turned to the kingdom's genius, Timothy Drake, for answers. He didn’t know much but did have a few theories.

Marinette ended up stealing Timothy’s Father’s ship and taking him with her to find him. Along the way, Tim found Bruce and decided to stay with Bruce in finding Jason.

Marinette felt betrayed but understood.

Skip to a few years later and the Wayne’s, still seen as a very noble and brave bunch, were tasked with flanking down Jack Sparrow. Due to not knowing the full language of a Pirate, it what went through the heads, they decided to use a captured Pirate. Imagine their surprise when they saw Marinette, Queen of The Seven Seas’ and getting her ass handed to her, walk-in acting as if she had won the lottery.


	3. Skate Park

Timinette au where the meet at the skate park


	4. adoptive dadzawa! au

my hero academia x maribat (because I no longer live in miraculous and therefore won’t be tagging anything as such… plus Timari… maybe)

  * Starts at the final battle. 
  * None of the justice leagues were there however Red Robin was on sight with Stompp, prepared to help when needed. 
  * The details are up to you but Marinette does end up winning but gets severely injured. 
  * Tikki ends up getting forcibly detransformed when Mayura, to everyone’s surprise, takes them. She gets a fair distance before Cat Noir catches her, tears streaming down his face as he watches her detransform. 
  * Tikki was unable to use her powers to save Marinette and ends up merging her soul with Marinette, her being both the grand guardian and the true holder of Tikki, however, she misses calculated and Marinettes soul ended up being more of the magnet, taking the rest of the kwami with Tikki. 
  * Tim watched as Marinette took a breath, and then another, and soon enough he watched as her, now Iridescence, eyes opened. 
  * Her hair, now sharing an even white streak along the right side of her head sharing the Iridescence blue, greens, and yellows as her eyes did. 
  * The rest of those details and how they go are up to you but I’m gonna get into the dadzawa (HN; Eraserhead / Aizawa Shota) portion. 
  * Bruce would have happily taken Marinette in however Wonder Woman beat him to it. That was until Japan recognized her and the hero commission demanded she come and study under them. The jl, not wanting to start a war, allowed it. 
  * Marinette on the other hand… didn’t like this and instead put a title wave over the country demanding that if they didn’t let her decided what to do she topple the city. (Marinette didn’t have a natural quirk and her powers were run by gods therefore nobody with a quirk detainment quirk could touch her) 
  * The commission ended up getting cursed out by multiple heros and finally, Marinette was given the choice to become UA territory and let the school deal with her (and as UA is the only thing the commission couldn’t touch, she felt safe enough) 
  * Now the way I’m thinking this will go is that Eri is with Aizawa the same day Marinette goes to his classroom, in the middle of class, and sits near the window without a word, closing her eyes and praying that all the noise in her head will stop (it doesn’t) 
  * Instead, Marinette sits there in pain and is about to get up again when Eri comes over and asks her if she can help her with a drawing she’s been working on. 
  * Marinette at first wants to decline, she hadn’t touched another person since the merge and was afraid she would hurt someone (she hugged after the event had happened and accidentally zapped him, hard…) 




	5. Incorrect Quote (romantic)

**Tim:** I’m so happy I could kiss you!

 **Marinette *panicking*:** neat!

–Later—

 **Marinette:** I can’t believe I said “neat


	6. Maleficent AU (Romantic)

  * Marinette as Maleficent
  * Tim as Diaval
  * Jason as Borra
  * Manon as Aurora
  * Dick as Conall
  * Alfred as Udo
  * Adrien as long Stephan
  * Marinette was born in the moors. Her mother died in childbirth while her father was human and aware of her birth.
  * The fairies took it upon themselves to watch over her, however many of the creatures of the moors were a better fit.
  * The trees would watch over her as she flew while the swamp creatures would watch her walk. Those in the shrubbery would protect her from harmful foods while the more mythical creatures would teach her right from wrong.
  * It was like that for some time until her 13th birthday when she met Adrien, a peasant boy from the kingdom.
  * His mother had also passed and his father didn’t have much care for him
  * They bonded over it and eventually became friends.
  * Time skip
  * On her 18th birthday, after the two shared their first kiss, Adrien disappeared.
  * That is until she turned 21 and he came back.
  * That night she lost her wings, permanently injuring her spine.
  * After that, she rose her walls and rescued Tim.
  * The rest of the timeline goes with the first movie however the second one is where details get snugged.
  * So Marinette still got shot and ended up at the best. There she met Jason and Dick (the character he represents dies however in this were gonna say Marinette healed him)
  * Later on, she met Damian, Cassandra, Duke, and Bruce. Bruce and Damian were blood family, however, the others, including Stephanie, Jason, and Dick, were adopted by him.




	7. Childhood Friends (Romantic)

Timinette childhood friends au where Marinette and Tim meet at a gala, forget each other, and then only remember each other when a video from that night gets leaked.

  * So before Jason died, Bruce had this idea to allow certain people in to record the atmosphere, do little clips of people introducing themselves and what they do, then add highlights of the night.
  * It was meant to be a fun little thing for families to remember, and for the public to get a view of what went on inside.
  * Well one year, the year Marinette went with Jagged, Marinette and Tim were caught talking together.



> **Tim:** mom and dad want me to get married some day.

> **Marinette:** do you want to get married?

> **Tim** : no

> Marinette: well neither do I. Uncle Jagged said I could do whatever I want.

> **Marinette:** I think I want a partner. Maybe rival, but a partner would be nice.

> **Tim:** I could be your partner, or rival, if you’d like.

> **Marinette:** do we have to get married?

> **Tim:** no, you just said you didn’t want to get married.

  * So anyway.
  * That year, there ended up being a break-in and the footage was framed unusable
  * Several years later the recording company that had the footage ended up finding and selling the tapes thinking it was a copy of an old episode.
  * It wasn’t
  * And the video got leaked.
  * Cue Jason finding it, sharing it with everyone BUT Tim, and the family forcing Tim to watch it.
  * Marinette also sees it, after all, her 9-year-old self was trending on Twitter, as was the video.
  * The two decide to look into each other.
  * Shenanigans ensure




	8. Vampire AU (romantic)

Vampire timinette anyone?

Let's start with Marinette

  * Born sometime in the 1700s staying what would eventually be France, specifically Italy.
  * Turned into a vampire after a rather unfortunate encounter with a new vampire.
  * She was ‘saved’ by a group of elders (who will be taking place of the kwami) called Originals (yes I ripped that name off, please don’t sue me)
  * Marinette was turned at 9, however, aged till she was 18.



Now Tim

  * Born in the late 1800s, about 35 years after America was founded.
  * Tim was born in America, however, was given as a sacrifice of sorts.
  * Turns out, whoever he was being sacrificed to didn’t like children and opted to leave him with the parents, just not without turning him.
  * Tim became a vampire when he was 13, however, aged until he was 18.
  * Around WW2 Bruce met Tim and asked for his assistance in the fighting.
  * Tim didn’t want to, thinking he would be expected to physically fight. However, his attention was peaked when Bruce explained he would be working with Barb in communication.
  * Since then, he’s stayed with Bruce’s klan, watching it expand throughout the years.



Combined History

  * Marinette was sent on several scouting trips while growing up, however, didn’t meet Tim till 1860 when they were both at a gala
  * They hit it off but separated with the lack of available communication.
  * However, the two would continue meeting, each knows what city the other stayed at and flying out whenever they could.
  * When Marinette decided it was about time the two finally stuck together, Tim told Bruce about her and the older allowed her to stay with the family.
  * The rest of the stuff is just shenanigans such as WE stuff, taking over the world bs, and just past drama that gets stirred up.




	9. Marinette Wayne (Platonic)

There are plenty of stories, most of which are the same, in which Marinette is Bruce’s sister. But what if, in a twist of fate, Marinette adopted Tim instead of Bruce

  * Marinette lives in Paris, visiting once every month through the power of Kaalki to move between the two cities easily. 
  * Marinette, known in Gotham as Le Chevalier Léger (sometimes just Chevalier), finds a young 13-year-old Timothy Drake watching Robin (Jason Todd) and Batman.
  * He was smart, shy, quick-witted, and a fricken genius. 
  * And then, over the span of a year, she finds out about his parents. 
  * And she is not happy
  * The first thing she did was tell Bruce and his two kids. Jason and Dick weren’t happy about this and opted to help their aunt (after all, they had heard about the young boy their aunt had been nothing but proud of for the past year. And they would be damned if they said they didn’t want to meet him) 
  * within the span of a month, Tim had been taken out of the Drake family and integrated into the Wayne family (under Marinettes name, not her brothers) 
  * Bruce wasn’t the best uncle (or father), Tim had learned, but he wanted to be a hero. The two adults had refused on Tim’s accord, however, that didn’t stop him from asking. 
  * When Marinette had to return to Paris she brought Tim with her. Without Bruce to say no, Marinette began teaching Tim in the ways of the Miraculous. 
  * When Jason died the family seemed to disband. 
  * Dick had run off to one of his teams, refusing to return. Marinette stayed in Paris, grief, and pain too harsh in her heart. Tim, however, needed to know. 
  * His uncle needed help, he had for years, and he convinced Marinette to let him return for a short while, but only if she was on Patrol with the two.
  * When Stephanie came into the picture Marinette took Tim right back out off the field, opting to let Stephanie, someone she knew had the skill to do the job of Batman’s sidekick, do the job. 
  * Again, Tim wasn’t happy, but he did as his mother wanted. After all, he was still a Parisian hero (even if his cousins and uncle didn’t know).




	10. Tim Dupain-Cheng (Platonic)

Original idea is done by [@maribat-writing-and-prompts](https://tmblr.co/mhydF-XvWt5aoLoCXo5xkyg) [[Find Post Here](https://miraculousfanfic127.tumblr.com/post/632513800880488448)]

Featuring; Bio!Mominette and Bio!SonTim 

Marinette and Adrien had been together for a while when she was around 16 _, and depending on if you want this salt of sugar with some angst then either Adrian r*ped her or they did the do but broke up after a while._ During that time Marinette got pregnant. She ended up having the young boy, however, gave him away to a, seemingly, nice family with the funds that her parents just didn’t have. 

After this event, she and Luka ended up getting together and later on, married. For about 14 years after the boy was born, everything was normal. No surprise children came knocking on Marinettes door, however, she and Luka did adopt a young girl who had blue eyes and strawberry blond hair named Arya. 

Now we go to a 14-year-old Tim Drake who was just nearly killed by both his older brother, Jason ‘The Dead Robin’ Todd, and younger brother, Damian ‘The Ex-Assassin’ Wayne, decided he needed a break and ran off to Drake Manor (which Bruce had bought as a sort of safe space for Tim). Once there he went around, recalling some of the nicer memories he had there. However, that was cut short when he got to his father's study and saw something…. off. It was his birth certificate, except it wasn’t. 

Tim had seen his birth certificate, and although this one had his name, date of birth, and correct identification with it, this one was… different. His mother, or at least the one written on the sheet, was a Marinette Dupain Chen, written neatly and in French. To say Tim was intrigued would be vastly untrue. He was confused but determined.

And so, Tim went off to find Marinette Dupain Cheng who was, supposedly, his birth mother. 

————————————-

I’m sorry about the first paragraph, I didn’t know how to word any of it without offending or triggering anyone. But anyway, tell me what y’all think, and please, go check out [@maribat-writing-and-prompts](https://tmblr.co/mhydF-XvWt5aoLoCXo5xkyg), kind of just found them and they had a lot of good ideas! 

Till next time, 

tootles 

EDIT!!

There is a fic out for this called Tim and The Crisis of Family 


	11. Forgotten Friendship (platonic)

I know a few of these exist, but more childhood friends timinette would be greatly appreciated.

The type of friendship where the two would meet up on the roofs, Marinette sketching the large Gargoyles and Tim watching his favorite bats.

The type of friendship where they told each other everything.

The friendship ended when Tom moved back to Paris to help his father only to meet the women of his life. The friendship never lasts because Tim became Robin and Marinette became Chaton Noir.

The friendship that was forgotten.


	12. Adoption? (platonic)

Mominette + tim

  * For this, we're gonna say that Marinette has no connection to bruce or batman, nor anyone he affiliates with.
  * Tim never became Robin as his father found out he had been sneaking out to watch batman and robin (Jason) and hired a full-time sitter (bodyguard)
  * Tims's parents still pass but this time the freshly recognized 19-year-old guardian, Marinette Dupain cheng, saw him while he was hiding out in an ally.
  * She DID go to the police with him and after finding out what had happened, offered him a place to stay.




	13. What if... (platonic)

Marinette and Tim weren’t only siblings but were twins and we’re also adopted by Tom and Sabine.


End file.
